


Worth the risk

by Aeris444



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Tom has a perfect life. He's happy both personally and professionally. Still, he's ready to take some risk in order to find the life he dreams of.





	Worth the risk

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this Instagram post : https://www.instagram.com/p/Bt0N7-4lC-t/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link

Laura gave his phone back to Eoin and kissed him on the cheek before doing the same with Tom.

“Alright, guys! I’m leaving. I won’t tell you to sleep well, I know you won’t,” she added with a wink before disappearing in the adjacent room, locking the door behind her.

“She’s wonderful,” Eoin said, typing on his phone, putting the picture Laura had taken on his Instagram.

“I know that… Why do you think I married her?”

“Because she’s the most incredible woman we’ve ever met.”

“Yep! So are you going to help me remove that shirt or are you planning to spend the night with your Instagram followers?”

Eoin didn’t answer; he put the phone on the nightstand and leaned to unbutton Tom’s shirt. 

Tom smiled and kissed Eoin, slowly. They had the whole night, there was no need to hurry. 

The kiss distracted Eoin from disrobing Tom for a few seconds but soon, he went back to business and the shirt hit the floor. 

“Mmm… Did I tell you how I liked that they made you look so tall and large in the series?” Eoin said, putting kisses and small bites all over Tom’s chest.

“Your size kink is showing,” Tom teased, putting his hand in Eoin’s hair. His own kink.

“You never complained before.”

“Who said I was complaining?” Tom asked, bringing Eoin closer before kissing him.

The kiss grew more heated and the rest of their clothes ended on the floor before Eoin pushed Tom on the mattress. 

They stopped talking then, just enjoying the moment after two long weeks apart.

***

Eoin stretched and found a more comfortable position against Tom, his head resting on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

Tom's gaze was fixated on the ceiling, seemingly lost in his thoughts.

“What are you thinking about? Didn’t I blow you mind enough yet?” Eoin asked cockilly.

“Nothing.”

“Tom, don’t even try to lie to me.” 

Eoin turned to face Tom.

Tom sighed deeply and placed his arm around Eoin, pulling him closer. 

“I’ve decided to divorce Laura.”

Eoin straightened up under the surprise. 

“What? But… but everything is good between you two, isn’t it? Between the three of us, too. No?”

It didn’t make any sense. Their arrangement was going on for more than six years now and even if they had some tense moments, everything seemed perfect. Too perfect perhaps? 

“Yes… Like you said, she’s wonderful but… I’m tired. I’m tired of lying to all the people around me, around us.”

“I don’t understand…Your career is on top, you've signed up for two more seasons of _the Umbrella Academy_ …”

Whatever they may want to believe, coming out would have an impact on their career. That’s why they had chosen that life… Laura was there to cover their secret. 

“Exactly. I don’t want to succeed in life because I’ve lied to everybody. I want to be myself, I want my kids to grow up surrounded by love not by lies.”

“You’ve thought about this a lot, it seems.”

Eoin tried to hide the blame in his voice. He was surprised… By Tom’s decision but also because it seemed he had been thinking about it for a long time and hadn’t talked to Eoin about it. 

“Yes… But I need you to know I’m not asking anything from you… This is my decision. I… I want to break free.”

“So...What if I don’t want to come out?”

“I’ll respect that… I… I suppose I can still lie a little to keep you close. But I want my family to know. I want the kids to spend time with their Uncle Gwaine knowing he’s the man making their father happy. I want you by my side...even if it’s in the shadows.”

“I’ll need time, Tom… To think about it. But I’ll stay.”

Eoin couldn’t even think about leaving Tom… And the kids and Laura either. They were a strange family but they loved each other, deeply. And they had already gone through so much. They would find a way to make it work again. 

“Of course… I haven’t talked to Laura yet and… I don’t want to rush anything. I want to do it right. She deserves it. And… I need to think about how I’ll let the world know.”

“I’ll help you. If you want me to.”

“Thanks.”

“But… Are you sure it’s the best thing to do?” Eoin asked one last time.

“No… I don’t know. But I believe that the outcome is worth the risk.”

The conviction with which Tom said it made Eoin shiver and he leaned to kiss his boyfriend again. They would have to talk about him more later but for now, Eoin wanted to make the most of their night together. 

 

***

Two years later

 

Gay actor Tom Hopper confirmed as lead actor in the next Marvel production about a gay superhero, “Iceman”. 

Eoin smiled as he read the headline for the umptieth time. He could hear Tom playing with Freddie in the garden. Truly was still asleep. He would go wake her soon. They were having a party for Freddie’s birthday. Of course, Laura would be there. She was dating someone for a few months now. He would not come today as he hadn’t met the kid yet but she suggested a double date soon. 

Eoin put his phone down and joined Tom and Freddie in the garden. They were playing football of course. 

“Who’s winning?”

“Me!”  
“Me!”

“It’s a draw then!” Eoin said as he scooped up Freddie in his arms, making the airplane’s sound as he flew him around, making the little boy giggles.

“I’ll go see if everything is ready,” Tom said.

“Yep. We need to wake Tru, too! You know how grumpy she is when she wakes up. She needs time to adjust.”

“Reminds me of someone,” Tom teased, putting a kiss on his son’s forehead and another on on Eoin’s lips before going inside the house.

Eoin smiled. Tom had been right that night in Hollywood. It had been worth the risk.


End file.
